Freedom
''' Freedom' ' ' '''Real Name:' Sophia Dennison (Formerly) Sophia Matheson Age:' 38' Height:' Originally 5’6”, (Now calculated to be 6’)' Weight:' Originally 110 pounds (Currently 400 Pounds)' Nationality:' African-American (First Generation Jamaican – Belizean Descent)' Ethnicity:' Black and Latina' Hair:' Black' Eyes:' Hazel Brown (Now a glowing blue hue)' EVO Class:' The Source' Marital Status:' Widow' Known Immediate Relatives:' Father, Mother, Sister, Daughter (Kimberly Dennison) Two Nephews, Niece, Grandmother (Father’s side), and Grandfather (Mother’s side), and Grandmother (Mother’s side), and Husband (Deceased), Former Step Father, Former Step Mother, Former Step Sister, Former Step Brother' Legal Status:' Citizen of the United States of America (Former Criminal Fugitive)' ' ' 'Background Story:' The Source a.k.a Mother of All: This is the term established for Sophia Dennison dubbed the mother of all EVOs both infected and purebred. The actions of the Judgement Day nuclear explosion in which she was caught in point blank range and scattered her DNA like a virus infecting the majority of the population of the planet Earth. Ms. Dennison survived the explosion because of her EVO physiology. Initially, it was speculated that she contracted the virus from her late husband Former Marine Lieutenant Robert Matheson, who was also a part of the infamous and highly controversial D.E.A.D project. However, Sophia revealed that she inherited her ability from her daughter during her pregnancy. ' ' 'Book One: The First' The story beings in September 2008. Sophia Dennison, convicted of murdering her husband, a former US Marine, in Houston, Texas, is put to death by lethal injection at 12:00 AM midnight, at the Mountain View Facility in Gatesville. Several hours after her execution, FBI Agent Mark Armitage arrives to investigate a serious disturbance that has occurred at the prison. Upon entering the gates, he sees that the jail is a war zone. There is destruction all around like he has never seen before. Parts of the jail, as well as some vehicles, have been destroyed, and every law enforcement department, from the police to the National Guard is there. ' '''Mark meets up with his friend, and fellow FBI Agent, Dustin Mercer, who requested that Mark come in this case with him. As they enter the prison, Dustin debriefs Mark and informs him that the cause of the mass destruction is none other than Sophia Dennison, who is supposed to be dead. ' 'Dustin takes Mark into the prison’s video surveillance room and shows him some disturbing footage of what happened after Sophia’s execution. Seven minutes after she was pronounced dead, she resurrects -- breaking through her bonds and taking out five correctional officers, displaying great super human strength before being gunned down. ' '''As Mark continues to watch, Sophia Dennison resurrects again, two hours and fifteen minutes after her second death, this time impervious to gunfire, and with a greater super human strength that before, taking out between fifty and sixty armed correctional officers, local police, and SWAT. She destroys a significant portion of the prison on her way to freedom. Mark Armitage is now tasked with the most unbelievable case of his entire fifteen-year career. Hunting the very first superhuman. As he begins to plan a course of action to both track down Sophia, and find out exactly who she is, he and Dustin are confronted by a mysterious group of agents, and a Director named Author Rosen, who claim they are a department of the United States government as well. ' '''After an altercation is ended between Rosen’s head agent, named Stanley Slater, and Mark, Director Rosen advises Mark that this is no longer his investigation and that he should walk away, this only fuels Mark’s desire to further investigate, and also find out about Director Rosen as well. ' 'After her resurrection and escape, Sophia realizes that besides super strength and durability, she has other abilities that give her memory that is beyond photographic, and so thorough that, she discovers new memories that reveal who actually murdered her husband. Her mission now becomes: clear her name, justice, and revenge. ' 'She journeys back to her old neighborhood and house in Houston looking for clues but finds none. After breaking up a domestic violence dispute, which alerts authorities to her whereabouts, she makes her way to the home of her best friend, and fellow colleague, Dr. Charles Hampton. Charles, who is shocked, yet happy to see his best friend alive and well, promises to help her find out what turned her into a superhuman, as well as the identities of the mysterious individuals in her memories who murdered her husband. ' 'Sophia’s antics in Houston alert Mark and Dustin to her whereabouts, they send agents into Houston to hunt for her, while they take time to find out who she really is. They discover that the cells in her body are far more advanced than any other human. They also learn that before she entered the prison to serve her sentence and then execution, she was very much an average person. To make matters worse, they discover that Director Rosen is an actual Director and that his agency is covertly sanctioned under the United States Government, with a “Do Not Approach” in his file. ' 'Sophia and Charles learn that her body has been altered, somehow, by a virus on a cellular level and that her body is not only capable of regenerating when injured but can create defensive parameters to ensure that she is not injured the same way again. The tradeoff is that as needed, she can acquire some potent offensive abilities, such as superhuman strength. Coming to the conclusion that everything that is happening to her somehow ties into the death of her husband, and something he must have known, Sophia is forced to reach out to former friends, other than Charles, to help her find the answers that she needs. ' 'Mark, along with Dustin, examines Sophia’s past, more specifically the days before, the night her husband was murdered and afterward. Suspicious occurrences and situations lead Mark to believe that Sophia may not be responsible for her husband’s death, and may have been set up. As this theory dawns on him, Mark’s team reports that they have found Sophia, he instructs them to keep her under surveillance, but not to engage her. He and Dustin begin to devise a plan to bring her in. ' 'Sophia journeys to the home of her late husband’s best friend, former Marine. Second Lieutenant, Kenneth Scott. After a brief confrontation with him, due to his belief that she was responsible for the murder of his best friend, Sophia reveals shocking information to him, about her memories, that she should not know, which unnerves him. Scott revealed to Sophia, in detail, his knowledge of the D.E.A.D. An unsanctioned Black Ops Death Squad under the United States government, who are apparently responsible for the execution of her husband. It is also revealed that Scott told her husband about the D.E.A.D’s involvement in a massacre in Iraq, several days before his murder. Sophia explains her belief that her husband may have been part of some super soldier project that her deceased husband’s father General Bernard Matheson, probably goaded him into. She believes that the General is now the key to finding the answers she needs. ' 'The next day, Sophia goes to the home of her former in-laws without telling Charles, she confronts the General about the D.E.A.D, and her husband’s death, backed by the information Scott told her. She does this in front of her mother, sister, and brothers-in-law, as well as their spouses. The General coldly denies these allegations, throwing Sophia into a rage, displaying her superhuman abilities. Alexis, her sister-in-law, finally believes her story and calms her down. But then, a grief struck Sophia goes comatose, as her ability to recall memories from the past overwhelms her. Alexis is able to talk her back from her catatonic state, only to find out that the house is surrounded by the F.B.I, and the Houston police department is outside. ' '''Sophia, refusing to be taken in until she finds her husband’s murderers, chooses to run and smashes through a barricade of cars, making a run for it. In a chase, led by Mark and Dustin in the lead car, onto a busy Houston highway, Sophia has fired upon once again in front of a crowd of bystanders, some who take video footage. She remains to stand and unscathed, due to her superhuman durability and escapes by leaping off the highway, surviving the death defying drop when she lands. She speeds away where no one can follow. An enraged Mark Armitage orders for Charles Hampton and Kenneth Scott to be brought in for questioning. Sophia contacts Charles before he is arrested, telling him that she is okay and that she refuses to run anymore. She tells him that she has a plan that he cannot be involved in, and requests that he destroy the samples of her blood, due to them being too dangerous for anyone to have, which he reluctantly agrees to do. She says goodbye, and that she loves him before hanging up. Charles stands there, frustrated that he did not take the chance to tell her how he truly felt about her. In the secret base of Mount McLoughlin, Director Rosen, along with Dr. Archifeld Zimmerman, the head researcher, and scientist of Project EVO, analyze Sophia’s abilities from the video footage of the incident in Houston. They make preparations to capture her. Mark interrogates Charles Hampton, who tells him not only about Sophia’s abilities but also about the D.E.A.D, who they believe are the real murderers of Sophia’s husband. This information unnerves Mark, due to his unofficial knowledge of the covert team. He goes to Dustin who interrogated Kenneth Scott. Dustin confirms from Scott’s interview that Charles was telling the truth. Scott also says Dustin additional information about the massacre in Iraq, and General Bernard’s involvement with his son, and a super soldier project. ' ' Sophia is spotted in Washington D.C., the target for her plan. A provoked confrontation forces her to temporarily leave, venturing two states away. Mark and Dustin head back to Washington, where the entire capital is put on high alert. Sophia manages to return to Washington two days later undetected and forces her way into the CNN news station. Through a live broadcast, she tells the world about her ordeal, the D.E.A.D, and her promise to hunt them down for what they did to her, and her husband. This forces every government and military agency, within Washington to surround the CNN building. Mark persuades his boss, Executive Assistant Director, Douglas King, to send him into the building to negotiate with Sophia for her surrender. Mark finally meets with Sophia, the superwoman, he has been chasing for several days. She reveals to him why she killed the correctional officer while escaping the prison, and why Sophia refuses to surrender to anyone until she has found and destroyed the D.E.A.D. Through their talks, they find a mutual respect for one another, and though Sophia refuses to surrender, she promises him that no one will get hurt once she exits the building. As she exits the building by herself, Sophia takes a superhuman leap into the skies of Washington for all to see. It appears as if she could fly, as she jumps great distances through out the capital. In the midst of one of her leaps, she is violently shot out of the sky and crashes into a nearby building. As she recovers and begins to stand up, four massive robotic machines appear in the sky around her, ordering her to surrender. It is revealed to be members of the D.E.A.D, who are operating the machines from inside. Mark and Dustin watch, powerless from a secured perimeter, as a vicious battle begins between Sophia and the D.E.A.D. Sophia's battle with the DEAD in Washington DC.jpeg During the battle, Sophia is injured by a plasma based energy weapon. Although her regeneration abilities heal her from the plasma rounds, she is unable to build defenses to ensure that she cannot be hurt again and again. She begins to use new tactics and abilities to fight back, most notably her superhuman memory and cognitive capabilities, which enable her to watch another person's physical movements, even from past memories, and duplicate them flawlessly on a superhuman level. This allows her to turn the tide of the battle and destroy one of the members of the D.E.A.D. This instills fear in the rest of the team, sending them on the run. ' '''She chases them through the streets of Washington, only to find that they have lured her into an ambush in the midst of Director Rosen and his team. The Director shows her pictures of a four-year-old girl, Sophia’s biological daughter who he has in his custody, and threatens to murder the child if she does not surrender, she complies with his demands. ' 'Following the battle, Mark is thrown into a rage, as Director King gets the order from his superior that Sophia is in custody and no longer the problem of the agency. After almost assaulting his boss, Mark leaves in a hurry and heads home without informing Dustin. ' '''Some of Mark’s past is revealed, namely why he became an FBI agent, his family, and the tragic event that lead to his divorce. He decides to make preparations to go after Director Rosen, to save Sophia on his own. Before he sets out, he receives a call from Doctor Senji Kumamoto, the head of the Houston office’s Forensics Department, who reveals some startling additional revelations about Sophia. Mark is confronted by Dustin at the airport before he leaves for Oregon, to hunt down Rosen and help Sophia. He reveals to Dustin that she was pregnant during her trial, and how she and Charles Hampton faked her daughter’s death. Mark also explains that through some investigation, he found out the child’s adoptive parents died in a suspicious accident a day and a half ago, and the child was reported missing. Dustin decides to go with Mark, but Mark convinces him to stay, and watch his back in Washington, while he goes rogue and pursues Director Rosen in Oregon. ''' '''In Oregon, the trail goes cold, but then Mark meets up with Eric Dunbar, a local conspiracy theorist, who has had his own unfortunate run in with Director Rosen and his organization. Eric tells Mark how the Director continuously thwarted his efforts to prove they exist, which led to his public spurning and ridicule from the people in his own town, Mark confides in Eric that he believes him and that the same individuals, who he has been trying to uncover, are responsible for the battle in Washington, and the kidnapping of Sophia and her daughter. Eric offers to help Mark by showing him where he believes the base is, in exchange for joining Mark on the mission, Mark reluctantly agrees. They are captured by Rosen’s security team in the woods around Mount McLoughlin and taken into the base where Dunbar is lobotomized right in front of Mark, by Rosen’s executive assistant, Ms. Barrett. ''' '''Eric is taken away, as preparations are made for staging his accident, while Sophia is brought into the debriefing room along with the remaining members of the D.E.A.D. Rosen reveals to Mark and Sophia the origins of Project EVOlution and the Disavowed Extermination Assault Division. It is also revealed that Sophia’s late husband was a member of the D.E.A.D and that he also took part in the massacre in Iraq, which devastates Sophia. Grief stricken over what he had done, he was going to expose the D.E.A.D, and the project to the world, when his father, General Bernard Matheson, who is also the head of the EVOlution project, ordered his own son’s execution and named Sophia to be framed for it. The most shocking reveal of them all was that Sophia did not get her abilities through sexual transmission from her husband, as she expected. The truth is that Sophia inherited her abilities from her daughter, the very first superhuman, during the pregnancy. Rosen tells Sophia that because of her particular genetic structure, they intend to harvest her cells so that they can make more super humans, so Sophia makes a deal with him that she will comply, and do as he says if he allows Mark and her daughter to be released. Rosen takes the deal, and she submits to his will, but not before one final act of defiance, as she kills a second member of the D.E.A.D in front of everyone leaving only two. Rosen warns her about what terrible fate could befall her daughter if she steps out of line again, as he tells her how he orchestrated the executions of Kenneth Scott, his entire family, and Charles Hampton. Sophia vows to kill him and his team before being led away. Mark is also taken away, and placed in a cell to await his fate, there he finds Charles Hampton who has been captured, but is very much alive. Charles confesses why he helped Sophia fake her daughter’s death. Mark tells Hampton that Sophia is inside of the base, and what they plan to do with her. After she is prepped, Sophia is led off for harvesting. She is confronted by D.E.A.D member #3, the woman personally responsible for murdering her husband and framing her. Sophia’s rival explains in excruciating detail how she killed her husband and framed her as revenge for killing #4 in front of her, who was #3’s lover. Sophia vows to kill her last after she has killed Rosen and #1, promising to enjoy watching her die and hearing her scream, when her time comes. Rosen orders #3 to stand down, breaking up the verbal cat fight. Sophia is finally taken to the harvesting room, where Rosen goes back on their deal, by threatening to kill both her daughter and Armitage right in front of her via video feed if she does not comply and enter the chamber. Sophia reluctantly enters the egg like chamber and is restrained. On the other side of the base, it is revealed that aside from her daughter, the rest of the threatened executions had been staged, including one of Rosen’s agents that were dressed to look like Mark. ' '''As the egg chamber is lowered into place, Dr. Zimmerman begins the harvesting. Plasma heated spike syringes pierce Sophia’s near the impenetrable skin, in her arms, legs, and spine. After they are super cooled, they begin to extract blood samples from her body. Sophia’s regenerative healing starts to activate, eating away at the dense super metal of the spikes to analyze the material, and make her body stronger. Rosen, deciding that they have extracted enough samples from her, orders the spikes to be reheated. Another superheated spike is fired into the back of Sophia’s skull, penetrating her brain and killing her instantly. The chamber is then flooded with plasma energy to destroy the rest of her body. ' 'For a moment, Rosen believes that the ordeal is over and that he has finally achieved what he set out to do. Shockingly, a monitor reveals that Sophia’s vitals have returned; she is not only regenerating, but absorbing the energy from the chamber, and draining the reactor that powers the entire base. A now terrified Rosen orders the power to be cut and turns to an equally shaken Dr. Zimmerman to ask how Sophia has once again cheated death. ' '''Dr. Zimmerman explains that his hypothesis was wrong, he had believed that Sophia’s cells were mindless drones, guided by an independent higher function with her brain and that by killing the brain, they could eradicate her. What he now realizes, is that each of Sophia’s cells is highly sentient and intelligent single celled organisms that work as a collective. So even if a major organism like the brain is injured, the rest of her body can function, and continue to work together to build defenses. Zimmerman speculates that her cells have adapted to use the plasma energy as another form of sustenance, which is the reason for the power drain. The men realize that in their failed attempt to kill Sophia, they have only made her stronger. Sophia awakens while unconsciously unleashing a destructive force of energy that takes out half the base, drawing attention from everyone for miles and beyond, including General Matheson who contacts Rosen to find out what is going on. He is very displeased to learn that Sophia is still very much alive. General Matheson instructs Rosen to evacuate Oregon with the blood samples and his granddaughter in the next twenty-five minutes. The moment he gets off the phone with Rosen, Matheson deploys protocol for a nuclear strike on the West Coast. ''' '''Mark and Charles escape from their cells when the doors malfunction because of the damage Sophia caused. They head out to search for Sophia’s daughter and escape from the base. To acquire weapons, they attack a heavily armed guard, killing him in the process. As Mark goes to take his weapons, Charles sees two more guards coming around the corner, he rushes them to distract them, causing them to fire on him. Mark is able to return fire, killing the two guards. Charles tells Mark that he is dying, and tells him to leave him, find Sophia’s daughter and escape. Charles makes him promise not to tell Sophia that he died on the base, as it would break her heart. Mark stays with Charles until he passes, and then heads out to search for Sophia’s daughter. Director Rosen and Ms. Barrett leave with a heavily armed guard detail to meet up with Agent Slater who is carrying Sophia’s daughter. They head to the helipad to escape when they realize that Dr. Zimmerman is standing outside of the helicopter terrified, and the guards helping him transport the blood are dead. At that moment #1 and #3 exit the helicopter, appearing physically stronger than when Rosen last saw them. As he orders his detail to open fire on them, he realizes the horrifying truth that they are now in a superhuman state similar to Sophia. They slaughter the armed detail, #1 kills Ms. Barrett and takes her tablet with the data regarding the EVOlution project. #3 grabs Rosen and tells him in detail how they planned to double cross him, and how she learned that the blood samples would quickly bond with their already enhanced cells. By inflicting wounds on themselves, they were able to reach a superhuman heightened stated. With no more fighting words left, #3 breaks Rosen’s neck, pushing him to the floor and crushing his skull with her foot killing him. Agent Slater surrenders and offers them Sophia’s daughter if they allow him to live and escape. At that moment the ground explodes behind him, and Agent Slater is thrown at a great speed into a wall, Sophia appears before #3 and #1, fully healed putting them immediately on the defensive. Mark finally shows up and shoots an already mortally wounded Slater, killing him for pointing a gun at him during their first confrontation at the prison, and for torturing Charles Hampton. Under Sophia’s command, he takes her daughter and leaves to escape the base. #3 believing that the odds are in their favor in the numbers game, tells Sophia that they should call things even and go their separate ways. Sophia shows them that is not the case as she moves so fast that neither of them can see her to defend themselves. She grabs #3, throwing her with such strength and velocity that she goes through the very mountain itself, crashing into the forest below. She then turns and unleashes a massive energy blast atomizing #1 to ash. ''' '''As #3 recovers from the brutal throw, she sees Sophia now with the ability to fly coming at her. She lands and explains to #3 how she was able to absorb the energies within the chamber increasing her strength, speed, and other abilities. Also, because of her superhuman memory, and cognitive capabilities. She is able to duplicate capabilities from movies, cartoons, video games and anime shows that she has seen. With no more words wasted, Sophia fights #3 using her new abilities to outclass the highly trained assassin. She keeps the battle near the base to ensure no innocent bystanders are injured. Sophia destroys a significant portion of the base while brutally beating #3 and delivers a final knockout blow that causes a minor earthquake. Felt from the mountain throughout a large area of Oregon. Mark barely makes it out of the destroyed base safely with Sophia’s daughter, to see her charge up to deliver a killing blow to #3. Dr. Zimmerman, who also manages to make it out of the base stops her, by informing her that a nuclear weapon has been launched at Oregon by General Matheson meant to kill her. She thanks, Dr. Zimmerman for the information, and then blast him to atoms. She then takes #3, planning a suicide run against the missile, hoping to destroy it while it is still in the upper atmosphere of the planet before it descends. Mark tries to talk her out of it, telling her that there has to be another way. Sophia tells him that she and #3 must die to ensure that no one has the ability or inspiration to create more monsters like them. Her final request to him is to make sure that no one knows about her daughter and her abilities. Mark promises to honor her request. Sophia takes to the sky with #3, waiting for Mark to drive clear of the base before unleashing a powerful energy blast, obliterating the rest of the base and bringing down the entire mountain. She rockets off into the sky with #3 in search of the nuclear missile. ' '''As Mark drives, he searches hoping to get a glimpse of Sophia one final time. Sophia’s daughter, Kimberly, who was silent through the whole ordeal points towards the sky and says, “That’s my mommy flying in the sky,” Letting Mark know that she always knew that Sophia was her biological mother. ' '''Sophia with a screaming and begging #3 in tow, comes into view of the nuclear missile screeching towards Oregon. #3 begs Sophia to come to her senses, that they are technically gods now, that they can make the world how they want it to be, and that she does not need to go through with this self-sacrifice. Sophia tells her that she does not have to do this; that she wants to do this. She then positions #3 in front of her and flies with her screaming towards the missile. Her last thoughts are prayers forgiving her husband, and thanking him for helping her create their daughter. Two years after her sacrifice, saving all of the West Coast from a nuclear holocaust, Mark travels to the United States Disciplinary Barracks at Leavenworth, Kansas, where he interviews General Matheson, who has been convicted and sentenced to death for treason. He questions him about what type of cold blooded individual orders the execution of his own son. Mark also outs him for being there during Sophia’s execution, which Mark also concludes was how Rosen and his team knew to show up after Sophia’s transformation and escape. General Matheson tells Rosen how he believes Sophia’s influence poisoned his son making him an ineffective soldier in combat and causing his injury in battle, and that he used the EVOlution project and the D.E.A.D to make him a strong soldier again like he believed he wanted to be. The General confesses that when his son threatened to expose the project, he had no choice but to have him eliminated because the life of many outweighed the life of one, even his own son. Mark becomes disgusted with the General’s belief that despite his actions, he will be remembered as a hero. Mark leaves having his fill, but not before showing the General pictures of a lobotomized Eric Dunbar, Charles Hampton, and the torched SUV that claimed the life of Kenneth Scott and his family, all victims of the General’s actions. ' '''The General asks Mark off the record what happened to his granddaughter. Mark tells him that she died during the battle of the base in Oregon. Before Mark leaves, he informs the General of the scientists’ findings on the destruction of the base. They concluded that though the energy used did not emit any form of radiation, its destructive force was equivalent to that of the atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki. This indicates that Sophia was at an atomic level before she collided with the nuclear warhead, meaning that there is a very good chance she survived. This instills new fear within the General before Mark leaves. ' 'Mark exits the prison, taking a phone call from his wife, who he has reconciled with. Their conversation hints that he is now taking care of Sophia’s daughter. As Mark exits the prison, the sound of thunder forces him to look up to see a person in a colorful costume flying overhead. His attention is then diverted by another superhuman streaking past him at supersonic speed, unleashing a sonic boom as she passes by. ' '''Mark cracks a smile as he drives off, turning on the radio to the news. A news anchor begins to talk about the rise of the new superhuman population, and the death toll of the new Judgment Virus, which is connected to the nuclear explosion now dubbed the Big Bang Two. Several thousand miles off the West Coast of the United States, at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, a bright blue glow cut through the blackness, causing all sea life capable of surviving at that depth to flock around it in curiosity. ' '''Massive flounders and shrimp fluttered close by to investigate the clear blue sac that appeared to be a cross between a jellyfish and an actual embryo sac, only to quickly swim away as they encountered the powerful shockwave of the heartbeat pounding within. In the center of the sac, Sophia, very much alive, slumbers curled up in a fetal position. At a glance, it appeared as if the blue energy within was bathing her, but in truth, the energy was emitting from her unconsciously as she slept. The sac is meant to protect what is inside, and also protects everything outside of it. ' 'Finally, her eyes open. ' '''Book Two: EVO Uprising ' TBA ' 'Powers and Abilities:' Some of her current abilities since book two are: *'Superhuman Strength - Base strength is recorded at One hundred sextillion tons' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Regenerative healing' *'Immunity to All Diseases and Viruses' *'Immortality' *'Flight' *'Energy Emission and Absorption' *'Superhuman Memory and Cognitive Capabilities' *'Multi-Lingual' *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant' ' ' EVO Gene:' Sophia is the original carrier of the EVO Gene. During the nine months of pregnancy with her daughter, who was revealed to be the first superhuman born, her entire genetic makeup was somehow completely re-written. It is unclear if her daughter’s EVO Gene either destroyed her cells one by one and replicated new cells of its own, or systematically began writing her cells in its own image. What is clear is along with giving her unbelievable 'cognitive' capabilities as well as the mental storage capacity of a super computer, the evident prime directive of the EVO Gene is survival at all costs.' ' Sophia Dennison - Transformation.jpeg|Sophia's transformation Sophia's attire during THE FIRST.jpeg|Sophia's attire during THE FIRST Freedom.jpg|Sophia's appearance during EVO Uprising Freedom during Genesis.jpeg ' ' ' Sophia’s cells have evolved to a level to where they appear to have a sentient form of intelligence. They appear to communicate with each other and work as a collective independently from her. They also constantly self-regenerate granting her longevity to the level of immortality. ' ' The EVO Gene not only defends against attacks both biological, physical, and possibly mental; it also can rewrite itself to creating preventative defensive measures to prevent against the same attacks happening again. ' ' In the four years that Sophia was incarcerated, she could not recall getting a single cold or the flu; chances are if she had gotten a life sentence she would have outlived everyone, and her abilities would remain dormant unknown to her. Her execution followed by being brought down by a hail of bullets after surviving her execution is what initially activated her body’s defense mode. ' ' It is a theory of Lady Tech that anything Sophia’s body views as a threat to its survival causes the re-writes no matter how big or small. The re-writes though created for defensive measures come with a tradeoff granting Sophia offensive capabilities. ' ' To fight off the effects of the lethal injection her body boosted her adrenaline count to high proportions. This took only a couple of minutes and granted her immense superhuman strength and stamina. ' ' When she was brought down by the hail of bullets, her body both repaired the damaged areas and increased the density of her skin by analyzing the rounds still her body; it also maximized her muscles and major organs and increased the density of her bones to handle the weight of her new density. This took an estimated three hours; the trade-off was increased superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability to deflect conventional firepower. ' ' ''' '''Superhuman Strength:' ''' 'Sophia is currently the strongest EVO on the planet Earth possessing the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. This is because each time she has suffered near fatal physical injuries her body not only repairs the damage, it begins a process of creating measures to ensure the same injury cannot be inflicted again. To fight off the deadly poison during her execution via lethal injection her body became oversaturated with adrenaline to jump start her heart and lungs which were being stopped. The trade off was giving her strength greater than twenty men. After being shot almost fifty times, her body not only repaired the damaged but maximized itself on the spot increasing the density of her skin to deflect bullets, the trade off was also maximizing the other parts of her body so she could function properly like bone, organs and muscle tissue. This gave her the ability to lift in the 50 to 80-ton range. From her accounts in Oregon, after the process to destroy her from the inside out by channeling the sub-atomic energies of the facility’s core generator failed. She ended up absorbing the energies instead which bolstered her strength well over the 100,000-ton range, getting hit with a nuclear missile right afterward is what put her in the incalculable range. Noted feats of strength include knocking out the now deceased Captain Omega who could lift well into the 300,000-ton range. Lifting a fully loaded aircraft carrier 20 feet straight up into the air, turning it around, and then pushing it back where it came from with one arm. Knocking out the Draugr in two hits, undisputedly the third strongest EVO on the planet next to her, and finally raising her own island from the depths of the ocean with a land mass half the size of Brazil. It should also be noted that by absorbing additional energy she can increase her strength to further god-like levels. ''' '''Superhuman Speed:' Sophia's superhumanly strong legs allow her to run at speeds and leap distances that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, and even EVO Speeders. However, this speed does not grant her any enhanced reflexes or natural agility. An example to this is, although Sophia is fast enough to outrun bullets and projectiles, she does not have the reflexes to naturally dodge them, i.e., a hail of bullets or lasers once they have been fired (not that she really needs to). On normal levels (uncertain what those are) she can move at speeds well beyond Mach 10 on foot, absorbing additional energy allows her to reach additional speeds, possibly the speed of light. ' '''Superhuman Durability:' '' After the events of the Judgement Day incident where she survived a direct hit from a nuclear warhead, Sophia's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. Her skin is impervious to any and all conventional weapons on planet Earth including nuclear-based weapons. She has stated that she has flown from Earth to the moon and the surface of the Sun. The only things being burned are her clothes and the hair on her body. Sophia is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful explosives, extreme pressures (traveling to the farthest depths of the ocean and areas closest to the earth’s core), falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and great impacts. She was able to withstand getting hit by both Wendigo’s sonic attack and Revenant’s dark matter blast at full power as well as shrug off punches from a fully enraged Draugr. Certain energy based weapon attacks which are in the solar, electric, and nuclear categories can be absorbed by Sophia; this, however, does not increase her level of durability. ''' '''Superhuman Stamina:' Sophia's body does not develop 'fatigue toxins, also her cells which absorb energy on an electrical, solar, and nuclear level sustains all of her body functions meaning she does not need to eat, drink, or sleep, nor does she require air to breathe'. As stated by her, it took her a less than a month to find, uproot, transport, and replant every tree and vegetation on her island taking an hour nap once a week, she does this as well as eat and drink to try and remind herself of the feeling of being a human being. ' '''Regenerative healing:' It is possible to injure Sophie, however, due to her EVO-gene physiology; she is capable of healing far faster than any human in mere seconds or minutes depending on the injury. Since the Judgement Day incident, Sophia has been injured several times in battle, the Draugr managed to bust her lip after catching her off guard, and Peace almost ripped her head from her body. She quickly healed and recovered from both attacks. Depending on the attack (most often it must be on a fatal level), Sophia’s body goes into a defensive mode not only healing the injury but creating counter measures so the same damage cannot be inflicted by the same attack. It is determined that not only near fatal injuries trigger this, but also levels of pain as she spoke of an incident where a former colleague of hers sprayed her with bear mace to test this theory. She recovered in matters of minutes, and the second time he blasted her with mace, it had no effect on her. However, the majority of the time this defense activates in near-fatal incidents, and depending on the severity there is a length of time between recoveries. After her execution, it took seven minutes for her to recover, after the shooting it took an estimated three hours; the nuclear missile incident took her almost two whole years at the bottom of the ocean to recover from. ' '''It is clear that whatever or whoever it is that may cause her next fatal injury if ever may not be from Earth, the question to be asked is can her body recover and rebuild from something that powerful, and how long would it take. ' '''Immunity to All Diseases and Viruses:' Sophia’s EVO-Gene makes her immune to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. ' Immortality:' For all intents and purposes Sophia is a fully functional immortal. Because of regenerative healing, her cells do not break down meaning she no longer ages and the energies she absorbs which is stored and regulated in her cells sustains her indefinitely meaning she’s sure to live and survive till the end of time if there is an end. ' Flight:' Sophia can channel the energies within her cells through the bottom of her feet propelling her to hover and fly at great speeds; before she was able to fly she use to use her leg power to leap great distances to get around. After the incident in Oregon when she absorbed all of the atomic power from the facilities generator she claimed to gain the ability to fly by just thinking about favorite comic book heroes that could fly; the next thing Sophia knew she was duplicating flight in her own way. To maneuver Freedom slightly turns her body to move in the direction she wishes to go, her flight ability is no different than that of a fighter jet propelling itself through the air. The force of the propulsion is so great that Sophia first leaps into the air to get the distance between herself and the ground so as not to damage anything or injure anyone. Unless it is a vacant area, she does the same thing to land. Also, she used to travel barefooted due to the heat and force of the energy she released destroying her footwear. Recently she acquired boots created for her by Lady Tech that can both withstand and channel the energy giving her more controlled flight. Like her running, she could reach speeds of flight well beyond that of Mach 10 and can bolster her flight speed by absorbing more energy, possibly reach light speed. She’s said to have flown to the surface of the Sun in a matter of minutes. ' Energy Emission and Absorption:' 'Sophia can absorb various forms of energy via her cells which channel, store and regulate the energy throughout her body providing it with sustenance as well as other abilities. Unlike other energy type EVOs who only can absorb one type of energy, Sophia can absorb energies on an electrical, solar, and nuclear level; possibly cosmic considering she’s the only one capable of leaving Earth’s atmosphere unharmed. The energy levels given off from her cells on a regular level (which means she’s not purposely absorbing any additional energy) shows that she could provide power to every city on the planet to last 100 lifetimes maybe more. Because her blood cells are saturated with energy, her eyes glow a bright bluish hue. ' '''She can also use this energy to obtain flight, as well as channel and shape plasma type beams or spheres of energy through her hands. One controlled reading shows these rays can reach destructive forces similar to that of a dwarf star. Sophia purposely reframes from using this attack claiming it is much too dangerous to use while in the atmosphere of the planet. ' 'Sophia also possesses the ability to absorb energy at will to increase her strength, speed, and firepower; she’s also been shown capable of draining other EVOs that rely on the same power source as her. While liberating kidnapped women and children from a pimp who dealt in white slavery in the Ukraine, she easily sapped the electrical energy out female EVO henchmen who wielded the power of electricity immobilizing her. ' '''Superhuman Memory and Cognitive Capabilities:' Sophia possessed superhuman level memory and cognitive abilities, she had claimed to be able to remember being in the womb one month before she was even born, and everything after that in extreme and precise detail. She can absorb, process, and store information at an incalculable rate. She also possesses the ability of photographic memory that ties directly into her muscle memory. This ability enables her to watch another person's physical movements and duplicate them without practice on a superhuman level.' She has used this ability to learn virtually every language on the planet, and acquire vast amounts of knowledge from botany, construction, and engineering including flight and hand to hand combat among other things. Her photographic memory which ties directly into her muscle memory enables her to watch another person's physical movements and duplicate them without practice. This tied into her super speed allowing her to do it at an even faster rate, added with her other abilities Sophia has been able to perform moves not possible by a human being like a well as the majority of EVOs. ''' '''Further studies show however that this does not make her exactly a super genius, an example is that although she can retain and recite every word from a quantum physics text book she has read, it does not mean she can automatically comprehend the complexities of quantum physics or how to apply it. Basically, if she can’t understand it, she can’t use it. She can watch an artist draw a piece of art and duplicate it, but she can’t create a unique piece of art on her own. One extremely unique aspect of her photographic memory is the ability to duplicate various forms of movement and fighting styles just by watching it. She’s also used this capacity to mirror fighting styles out of movies, cartoons, anime, and popular video games. How many fighting styles she knows is unknown, but to date, she has exhibited styles from Boxing, Jeet Kun Do, Muay Thai, Krav Magra, Judo, Wrestling, Professional Wrestling. By duplicating certain movies and cartoons, she was able to similar energy projectile attacks from her eyes and hands. However, if the fighting style or ability is not in the spectrum of her ability, she cannot duplicate it. For example, by remembering cartoons and movies where superheroes achieved flight Sophia was able to replicate and produce her own form of flight. ' '''But during the battle with the Zombie Nation, she could not duplicate Wendigo’s sonic attack. ' '''Multi-Lingual:' ''With the aid of her superhuman memory Sophia has taught herself every known language on the planet Earth, she even knows how to speak Klingon and Vulcan fluently. ' '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant:'Because of her cognitive abilities and muscle memory Sophia has taught herself various forms fighting styles just by watching movies, and videos, cartoons, anime, and video games; as long as the fighting style is within the spectrum of her ability she can duplicate it. She has claimed to have created a unique fighting style all her own combined from everything she has watched.''' '''Skilled licensed surgeon:' 'Before gaining her abilities, Ms. Dennison was an experienced surgeon, who also minored in dance.' 'Weakness:''' '''EVO-Gene limitations:' As stated despite almost infinite arrays of powers and abilities it has been proven possible to hurt and injury Sophia. Currently, there are no conventional weapons on this planet, and very few EVOs now living that can challenge her on a physical level. That does not mean that won’t change as the new generation of EVOs being born is estimated to be even stronger than those infected. The last near-death incident that Sophia experienced left her recovering at the bottom of the ocean for two years, it’s hard to speculate if she can recover or survive something stronger than a several megaton nuclear warheads. ' 'Series titles: The First EVO Uprising '''Social Media: Official EVO Universe Website EVO Universe Facebook Page EVO Universe Twitter Page EVO Universe YouTube Page Category:Superhero Category:Superpowers Category:Novel Category:Series Category:Science fiction Category:Freedom Category:Sophia Dennison Category:EVO Universe